You can't change everything
by cherry7up56
Summary: After Chris died in the season fianle he is back at home in the furture everything is diffrent and people he knew before are people he shouldn't be with now. In the present Piper is dealing with the loss of Chris,and leo faces trail with the Elders
1. Things meant to be

You can't change everything  
  
Hey guys, I'm a good Chris fan as any, and when I watched the season Finale I felt like there was something missing, I wanted to know more. Where did Chris go when he vanished, did he really die? How was everyone going to handle the new "Little" Chris, What about Leo what's going on with him, he killed Gideon for Pete sacks, and how did Piper react when she found out Big Chris was gone and most importantly, did Chris save the future, like he planned to This is my take on what I think should happen next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owned Charmed in anyway  
  
Authors note: This has nothing to do with my other fan fiction "Stuff Happens" I am still currently in the process of both this one and Stuff Happens and I will continue to write both. So on with the story, which starts off with Chris, back in his own future.  
  
Chapter one- Things meant to be  
  
Chris Halliwell opened his eyes and stared at the wall beside him, which was a mint green color that didn't seem to appealing to Him. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over a bit confused, as he recalled the last few memories he had. He remembered laying on the bed in the Manor with his dad, Leo standing over him telling him to hold on and that everything was going to be okay, but he had knew it wasn't, he was dieing and he could tell.  
  
What he didn't understand was how he was there where he was, wherever here was.  
  
He rolled over to see his mother sitting on a chair beside his bed, in what appeared to be a hospital. She leaned forward and smiled at him  
  
"Your awake! I was starting to get worried; you've been out for nearly two weeks now." Those words cut through Chris, and he was slowly to began to realize what had happened after he blacked on the bed in the Manor in 2004.  
  
"Mom, what year is it?" Chris asked blankly  
  
"It's 2025 Chris, you must have taken a pretty big blow to the head if you can't remember what year it is." Piper said toward her son worriedly  
  
"I just forgot." Chris replied at he thought about it, then he remembered if it's 2025 and his mother was still alive then something happened, he changed what he had went to change, he hoped.  
  
"Where are Wyatt, and dad?" Chris said, hoping that his wish was true that in this future Wyatt wasn't evil and his mom and dad were still together.  
  
"Wyatt went to get us some coffee in the Cafeteria and your father is with Phoebe and Paige, something about another attack." Piper said without hesitation  
  
Chris's heart seemed to skip with Joy, if Leo was with Phoebe and Paige, then that means they were still alive, and it means Leo wasn't an Elder anymore if he was out helping them with an attack. Then Chris thought about his Brother, Wyatt if Wyatt was here with his mother then that means he wasn't evil anymore, he couldn't be.  
  
"So you mean, Wyatt's here? With you?" Chris said blankly just trying to make sure this wasn't all a dream  
  
"Yes, silly why wouldn't he be here he was worried about you, you just blacked out on all of us, it scared us."  
  
Chris leaned back on his bed; surly the future had changed for the better.  
  
Present  
  
Piper Halliwell sat on the Rocking chair in her room holding her youngest, newest son Chris. She stared into his eyes, those same eyes that had just left this world only two weeks previous. The same day this new baby Chris was born, The future Chris, the one she had grown to love had passed on, or so she came to believe.  
  
The day Chris was born her happy thoughts were shattered when Leo and her sisters told her that Chris had been killed previous that day whilst Piper was giving birth to him. But the moment she found out what had happened she couldn't help but wonder what had happened for real.  
  
Leo said Chris had just vanished when he "Died" Kind of like Phoebe's Future self had when she died at the hand of Kurzon. But no matter what Piper didn't want to believe that her second son had died so young, she didn't believe he was dead despite what everyone kept telling her. She knew in her heart of hearts her son was alive, the Big Chris, maybe he just got to go back to the future and see what became of the future he came back to save. But she was determined to find out. 


	2. Hopefully

Thank you so much for your reviews I know this is sad but this is most reviews I have ever gotten in one chapter, 4 I know pathetic but hey this is only my second posted fic hehe thanks again  
  
Buffspike: thank you very much for your review and yes, I think I am going to have Chris start to remember what happened, but not without a little help  
  
Flephanie: Thank you for your review and yeah I agree that chris deserves a happy life...for now  
  
Kata Malfoy: I am very glad you liked it thanks for the review!  
  
Willows2: Sorry it took so long...Finals and stuff but I am back lol! And thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 2- Hopefully  
  
Future  
  
Phoebe Halliwell was sitting at the kitchen table in the manor, Paige at her side grading papers.  
  
"Phoebe" Paige said squinting at a piece of paper "Can you tell what that word is?"  
  
Phoebe leaned in forward to see what word Paige was pointing at and made the same squinted face "I think it says....well it could say.. I don't know Paige what were the kids supposed to write about."  
  
"It was an essay on Potions but this kid always seems to turn in his papers as if they are in some kind of different language, his print needs some work, but if you think this is bad you should see this guy's cursive."  
  
Phoebe laughed a little as her cell phone and she reached her pocket and pulled it out and read the display on the front. "It's Piper" she said to Paige as she flipped open the top  
  
"Hey honey...Oh he is! That's great! .... No we vanquished him about an hour ago...yeah...okay well we'll be there in a short second." And with that Phoebe closed her phone.  
  
"Chris finally woke up!" phoebe exclaimed toward her younger sister  
  
"Really? I was starting to get worried about him, let's go." Paige replied at her and sister linked arms as there bodies were engulfed in blue and white lights.  
  
Present day  
  
Piper stood opposite of Leo in there bedroom, she was holding his hand and he was looking away from her solemnly  
  
"Leo, I don't understand what your so worried about, if they strip your elder status then so what, that's what you want anyway, right to be able to stay with Chris and Wyatt, right?" Piper questioned her ex-husband  
  
"Piper don't you understand they might not only strip my Elder status but my whitelighter status as well, I killed Gideon on my own, Elder's don't Kill and as far as I know whitelighters don't either." Leo answered sarcastically "Leo I think the Elders will understand I mean Gideon tried to kill your son, don't you think it would be in the elder's best interest to have him dead Wyatt is the most powerful good in all time, with him the future is set for the rest of the world. Why wouldn't the elders understand that?" Piper replied deeply  
  
"Yeah but Piper you don't understand, some of the Elders were with Gideon they thought Wyatt was to strong and they wanted him eliminated too, and I'm not saying that was all the elders, it wasn't but some agreed with Gideon, that's not good for me." Leo stated  
  
"Well Leo if they decide they don't want you to be a whitelighter anymore then so-be-it, maybe it's your destiny. Who knows but it very well could be for the best."  
  
"I hope your right Piper, I hope your right." Leo answered and kissed her on the check before orbing out.  
  
Sorry so short, I have Finals to study for. they will be over and Tuesday the 8th and I will have regular updates...but if your bored you can always check out my other fic Stuff happens if you like the whole future thing. 


	3. Sorting things out

Once again thanks for the reviews and I think I am going to update "stuff happens" as well I think I put it off long enough lol so check that out when your done reading this hehe  
  
Nautica7mk: I am not sure how I am going to show Chris remembering both his lifes, I'm not sure he will even tell everyone that he is Chris from the other life (time travel confuses me lol) but we shall see  
  
Buffspike: I am glad you love the story I appreciate you reading it. Continue to tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 3-sorting things out  
  
Future  
  
Chris leaned back on the papery feeling pillow on his hospital bed just staring at his mother. He couldn't believe that everything he wanted had come true. The only problem was he couldn't remember anything that had happened in this life, at all. He wanted to though; he wanted to remember so badly.  
  
"Chris, I just want you to know how worried I was these past two weeks, can you tell me happened?" Piper said looking into her sons eyes  
  
"I would mom but I don't remember what happened at all" Chris replied staring down at his hands  
  
"Well then, what's the last thing you remember?" Piper said with a worried tone in her voice  
  
...Chris thought for a moment, the last thing he did remember was dieing in the manor in his mothers room back in 2004 while his mom was giving birth to him. ...But he couldn't say that.  
  
"Well....I remember...well this...and..." Chris was lost for words but was saved when Paige and Phoebe orbed into the room and rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh, I was so worried about you Chris" Phoebe said kissing her nephew on the check  
  
"Me too, I didn't know what I was going to do if my favorite nephew didn't wake up" Paige said winking at Chris  
  
"I thought, I was your favorite nephew" A sound came from the door, Chris looked beyond his mother and aunts to see his brother, Wyatt standing at the doorway was a smile on his face. but it was one Chris hadn't seen on him for a while, it was a happy smile, a friendly one.  
  
"you too Wyatt" Paige said smiling looking at Wyatt  
  
Wyatt was walking to his brother's side handing his mother coffee on the way until he was standing beside him smiling.  
  
"I am so glad you finally woke up, I was starting to get annoyed with this hospital" Wyatt said with a laughing tone in his voice  
  
Chris couldn't speak there standing in front of him was his brother, but a good form of him, he was shaven and nicely dressed his hair was a little messy but some things never change.  
  
"What are you looking at Chris? Do I have something on my face?" Wyatt said motioning over his face trying to find what Chris was looking at.  
  
"No, its not that, it's just...you...your...well...your" Chris stammered  
  
"I'm what?" Wyatt replied now a little confused  
  
"Nothing, never mind" Chris smiled  
  
"Well I for one think a Celebration is in order" Paige said breaking the silence  
  
"I agree" Phoebe replied  
  
"No, you guy's don't have to" Chris answered back at the proposal.  
  
"yes we do, we need to get back to your never ending quest to find a women for you man" Wyatt said laughing  
  
Chris smile faded as he thought, if everyone was alive then what about Bianca, he was engaged to her before Wyatt killed her.  
  
"What about Bianca?" Chris questioned confused  
  
The room went silent as everyone looked at one another  
  
"Dude, you mean Bianca, Bianca? The one that is trying to kill us Bianca?" Wyatt said a little a taken a back  
  
"I had no idea" Chris said confused in his past Bianca was good, they were engaged and now apparently she was his enemy. But never-the-less, still alive  
  
Present  
  
"You know Piper, it's gonna be alright no matter what happens with Leo it will be a good thing, maybe it will be for the best if they clip his wings then he will spend more time with Wyatt and Chris and maybe we can give them both a better life." Phoebe said to a pacing Piper  
  
"yeah and if you go back and fourth on the floor one more time I am telling you, your going to burn a hole through the carpet." Paige said after her sister  
  
"I know guy's its just." Piper said stopping pacing and turned to look at her sisters who were sitting on her bed. "If they do Clip his wings, which I'm not saying there going to then he won't be "up there" as much and he will be here, and that means a lot more time with him, and I want to give Wyatt and Chris parents that are together, it's just hard" Piper finished and went back to her pacing  
  
"I know sweety but things happen for a reason" Paige said as-a-matter-of- factly  
  
"I know" Piper answered  
  
"just don't be so hard on yourself that's all we ask" Phoebe said looking at her older sister  
  
"I'll try. I just don't know if I can promise anything"  
  
Okay tbc I am off to study some more, I have my Biology final tomorrow...sounds fun huh? Anyways please review and tell me what you like and don't like 


	4. And Let the memories roll!

Okay then I want to thank you for the reviews once again...and as of tuesday my Finals are over (jumps up and down) and I am all set for the summer. So hopefully I will be giving you guy's more updates on with the individual thank-you's  
  
X3- yes... the mystery of Chris and Bianca seems to be floating around everyone's Fan-fictions... But it seems everyone has a different idea lol. And thank you so much for wishing me luck on my Biology Final. I definitely needed it.  
  
Willows2- Once again, thank you very much  
  
Peets96- thank you for the review and yes, I agree getting reviews is like the best part of writing, that's what keeps me writing anyways lol  
  
Queen Isa- Yes Bianca one of the many things about Chris's future that we all wonder about lol  
  
So anyways on with the story  
  
Chapter 4-And the memories roll  
  
Future  
  
The hospital was dark and a bite quieter then it had been during the day, But no matter how quiet it was Chris couldn't sleep. Bianca was alive in this world, this time, this place. Everyone thought he was this Chris that was here with them all along, but he wasn't. He was the Chris that was just in the past trying to save his future, and apparently he had done just that  
  
Chris looked over his side at his mother and brother leaning against each other sleeping. He still couldn't believe that the Wyatt he saw sleeping in front of him wasn't evil, it was just Wyatt. Even his appearance was kinder. Chris just didn't want to believe it and made a promise to himself that he would get closer to this Wyatt.  
  
The main thing that was bothering Chris was Bianca. Earlier when he had brought her up she was very much alive but everyone looked at him like he were saying the worst words of all just by mentioning her name. He wondered if she was the same Bianca he knew back in the past. The same Bianca he was going to marry. All he knew was he wanted to know who she was now, he just wished he could remember.  
  
All of a sudden Chris felt lightheaded and he head was spinning until it stopped. Abruptly. And Chris was standing in front of a scene. It was the manor's sunroom only it was a complete mess.  
  
The room was dark and the lights were off Chris could see two figures walking in the dark facing each other. He was very confused but he continued to watch the two walk facing each other until they spoke.  
  
"I know who you were with tonight" One of the men spook  
  
"Well it's none of your business who I was with anyway. You need to stop spying on me," The other man said standing completely still in the darkness.  
  
Chris recognized one of the voices as his own but didn't understand because he was standing before them. He decided to move closer as the two continued to talk  
  
"I wouldn't need to spy on you anymore Chris if I knew you weren't with her anymore. Don't you understand who your dealing with, she isn't a good person Chris, you need to understand that, she could kill you, it's in her nature."  
  
Chris watched himself; he looked to be about 15 years old. But this wasn't a memory from his past; it must have been a memory from this new Chris's past. His head spun with all the thoughts of everything going on. He realized who his "past" self was talking to it was Wyatt, a 16-year-old Wyatt.  
  
"She won't kill me Wyatt, I love her and she loves me your just jealous that you can't get a real girlfriend of your own. " 15-year-old Chris spat out of his mouth hatefully.  
  
"Jealous? Jealous?" Wyatt replied getting louder with his tone of voice "are you kidding me? I am not jealous one little bit! I don't want a Girlfriend that's trying to kill me!"  
  
"She's not trying to kill me for the 100th time Wyatt! I don't care what you think! Or what you think you heard, your crazy! Just Crazy! And I am going to bed " "Past" Chris hatefully responded as he began to walk towards the stairs  
  
"You'll see Chris and once again I will have to be the one to save your sorry ass!"  
  
All future Chris could do was watch the scene as the feeling of this memory cascaded through him until he was floating out of the memory, once again his head spinning.  
  
Present  
  
"Piper, I'm back" Leo said Creasing his sleeping ex-wife's back  
  
Piper quickly turned around to see Leo sitting on her bed next to her.  
  
"Your back!" She quickly responded, "How'd it go with the Elder's? How's everything go?" She sounded panicked  
  
"Well, I am no longer an Elder" Leo responded not sounding to upset.  
  
"Oh Leo, I'm so sorry, are you still..." Piper was cut off  
  
"No, I'm not, they clipped my wings, but before you say anything, I'm not upset about it. Maybe it's for the best, and they said it's not forever, just for a while. But to tell you the truth I am not really to upset about it. You know these things happen.  
  
"But Leo, this is everything, this is your life."  
  
"I know Piper but now this way I get to stay with the boys I don't want there lives to turn out how they did in Chris's future"  
  
Piper's heart ached at the mention of her dead son. But she knew what Leo was saying was right. "Yeah, I guess"  
  
"But for now I'm tired I think I'm going to go sleep on the couch downstairs is that alright?" Leo said grabbing a blanket from the closet.  
  
"Leo...." Piper paused contemplating how to say the next few words "you don't have to sleep on the couch, you can, well umm you can sleep right here." She said gesturing to the spot next to her one the bed.  
  
Leo smiled at the thought but shook his head. "Don't worry Piper, we'll figure this all out" and with that he left the room.  
  
Okay There's the update, not very much I know but... Yeah I am not to happy about this chapter, I hope you guy's liked it better then me, tell me your thoughts good or bad! Thanks until next time (which is hopefully soon) 


	5. Keep 'em comming

All I can say is wow! And thank you to everyone who reviewed you guy's helped me top my record of four reviews in one chapter to nine, and that is a lot in my Opinion I really, really appreciate it guy's it's nice to know someone is reading my stuff, and thanks for all your ideas...they helped! Onto the thank you's  
  
Xjelliepotatoex: Leo I want Piper and Leo back together as well, and your right I also think That all the fast hook ups are just to unbelievable, And hopefully sorting out his life will become more clear this chapter and so forth, thanks for the review!  
  
Charmed Lassie: Thanks for the review and I enjoy writing two parts at once, it keeps me interested lol! Thanks again  
  
X3: I am glad you liked the flashback, I wasn't sure if I did, But I think I'll try and make them a little more detailed, thanks for the review  
  
NoAlias: I'm Glad you think this is a good story I really appreciate it! Thanks for the review  
  
Pink-Charmed-One: Thank you so much for the long review I love those! Thank you for all the ideas they helped a lot! And to answer your question Chris is in the hospital because he just kind of blacked out and they couldn't heal him or anything and they wanted to make sure he was okay, I'll try to clarify that in following chapters Thanks for the review  
  
deranged black kitten of doom: I am glad you like it! ( And yes I am so happy my finals are over, good luck with yours, It's not fair all those people that were like done in may lol Thanks for the review  
  
buffspike: Thank you very much for the review and I also wanna thank you for being a constant reviewer, I really appreciate that!  
  
OrbingPunk: Thanks about the memory sequence, I'm glad you think the way I did it was good because to tell you the truth I didn't know how I was gonna do it al first lol And about your idea for Chris confining in someone, I think I am gonna take you up on that that's a really good idea! Thanks! And thanks for hoping I did good on my finals, I hope I did too lol  
  
sweetsouthernbell07: Yeah I agree it's always intereting when your boy/girl friend is trying to kill you, always got to watch out for those!-  
  
Okay Phew!!! That was so much fun...Thanks again to everyone...now on with the story  
  
Chapter five- keep 'em comming  
  
Future  
  
Chris's head spun from the memory reel that he had just experienced. He thought about everything he had just saw, and released that he must have been remembering some of this old Chris's memories, which he was glad for.  
  
He recalled dating Bianca, but not the break-up and apparently no one trusted her, only he had.  
  
Chris could now feel the warm sun coming down on his head from the window and he realized it was day now. He thought about Bianca more and more until he was rattled out of his thoughts by his brother  
  
"Hey man you finally up?"  
  
Chris turned to see Wyatt walking into the room with two paper cups filled with a steaming liquid  
  
"yeah, What time is it?"  
  
"11, here I brought you some coffee"  
  
"Thanks" Chris thought about weather or not he should tell his brother he didn't remember anything of this life, and only that of his previous. He didn't know if he could trust him or not.  
  
"So the doctors say you can leave today, do you want to go with me to the beach, you know do the things you love to do?" Wyatt replied winking  
  
Chris thought about it for a moment "Wyatt, I have a question."  
  
Wyatt gave Chris a look while sipping his coffee saying to go ahead and ask  
  
"How, did I even get here, In the hospital?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You don't remember?" Wyatt said a little shocked  
  
Chris shook his head with a confused look on his face  
  
"Well you...." Wyatt started  
  
But Chris was slowly being pulled out of his talk with Wyatt his head spinning once again until he was completely still again in another memory of the other Chris's life  
  
He was standing in the manor, he looked around and saw, himself, about the same age as he was now, Wyatt, His mom, his aunt Phoebe, the only people missing was his dad and Aunt Paige. Standing opposite them was Bianca Holding a fire ball in her hand ready to throw it. Regular Chris just stood and watch the memory develop  
  
"Bianca! You don't have to do this, remember what you said, you are only evil if you let it consume you!" The Chris in the memory scram at the fire ball-holding Bianca  
  
"I was Naive Chris, It's who I am you know that! We both know that!" Bianca spat back at him throwing a fireball at Piper who in turn put her hands up to freeze it, only nothing happened it went straight for her and hit her in the shoulder and she went flying back only to hit the wall behind her  
  
"PIPER!" phoebe yelled turning to help her sister only to be hit by a fireball in the back falling unconscious to the floor  
  
Chris and Wyatt were the only ones left standing. Wyatt turned cautiously to heal his mother and aunt but Bianca noticed  
  
"Don't you even attempt to heal them Wyatt, I'll blast you into the next room!" Bianca said to the boys with a satisfied tone in her voice  
  
"You could try" Wyatt said a bit sarcastically as he turned toward his mother and aunt  
  
Bianca formed an energy ball and threw it at Wyatt who easily had his blue shield form around him, causing the ball the disincarnate  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris and half whispered to him "where is Dad and Aunt Paige?"  
  
Chris shrugged and turned to face Bianca, I determined look on his face.  
  
"Bianca, I thought we were going to be together, what happened to that?"  
  
Bianca let out a laugh "Chris you never actually thought we could be together, I am not one of you"  
  
"One of me!" Chris said Disgusted "I thought you said that didn't matter!"  
  
"Haven't you been able to tell from this fun little fiasco that I was lying!" Bianca laughed  
  
"Chris just forget about her! And help me, they aren't healing" Wyatt said Turing away from his dying mother  
  
"There not?" Chris Replied turning his back to face his brother  
  
Future Chris could tell it was a mistake when he saw himself turn away, because just as he did Bianca conjured up a huge fireball and trusted right at him causing him to double over in Pain. And before Chris could see the rest he was being pulled out of the memory with the nauseating feeling. 


	6. Confessions

Okay guy's I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the reviews I am going to try and make the chapter longer (crosses figures) tell me what you like and what you don't like...on to the individual thank yous  
  
Willows2: I'll try to give him reasons to hate her...you'll see lol. Thank you for liking and for reviewing! You're the best  
  
OrbingPunk: I'm glad you liked the memory sequence that means a lot! Have fun wherever you are going for three weeks!  
  
Buffspike: I love emotion, but I'm no good at writing something with feeling lol so I'm glad you like it or think it's sad lol. Thanks for the review  
  
X3: yeah, I guess Bianca is just who she is you know. Lol hopefully I explain more throughout thanks for the review  
  
Charmediscool: Lol I am glad you read the story and like it! It means a lot to me thanks for the reveiw  
  
Okay on with the story....  
  
Chapter 6- Confessions  
  
Future  
  
"Chris....Chris! Are you okay?" Wyatt stood standing over his brother  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Chris responded as he let his body catch up with his spinning head  
  
"Well you were supposed to come home today, but now, I'm not so sure, you blacked out for a little while."  
  
"I know, it was nothing okay, I just want to go home, just please don't mention this to mom." Chris pleaded sounding like a four-year old who just broke his mothers favorite vase.  
  
"I won't if you tell me what's going on, I mean first you don't heal after the accident, then you-"Wyatt was cut of by his brothers question  
  
"I didn't heal?" Chris said confused, scrunching up his face  
  
"That's what I was trying to explain to you before you blacked out" Wyatt stated  
  
"And by the accident do you mean Bianca attacking us in the Manor?" Chris said recalling the memory reel he had experienced a mere five minutes ago  
  
"Yeah, so you do remember?" Wyatt asked now he was the one with the confused look  
  
"Well yeah, I guess well I mean sure, but I, well you see this life, well not this life in particular..." Chris rambled trying to decide what to tell Wyatt  
  
"Okay little bro, slow down there, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Chris thought about it, of course he wanted to tell someone, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Wyatt of all people.  
  
"Well, I guess," Chris thought carefully "I, well this is kind of hard to explain Wyatt, but I don't remember anything that happened in this life and-"  
  
"What do you mean, this life?" Wyatt cut of his brother's sentence  
  
"Exactly how it sounds, I'm not the Chris you all remember you see in my life you were evil, you know ruler of the world and what not, killing people every opportunity you got. I knew I needed to save you, because you were a killing machine, so I went back in time, to when you were a baby, I knew it was before I was born that you were turned evil. I got rid of all the demons I thought might be the ones to turn you and in the end I found the real culprit, Gideon, he was an elder. In the end I ended up dieing on mom's bed in the Manor while she was giving birth to a baby me, and then....well then I died, but I guess I really didn't die, because I ended up waking up here, In this hospital, in this new reality, and your not evil." Chris finally stopped talking but Wyatt just stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
There was an odd silence as Wyatt just stared. Chris wanted him to say something, anything  
  
"Okay, whoa, Little brother, you expect me to believe everything you just told me, that's absolutely crazy, because you were here the whole time, I grew up with you and I was never evil, there is no 'other' world."  
  
"But Wyatt I am Chris, maybe not you're Chris, but then again I am your Chris. You see when I just blacked out I was encountering a memory of this life, and that's how I knew what Bianca did!" Chris pressed wanting his brother to believe him  
  
"Chris, this is just all to crazy for me to believe, how do I know this isn't some evil guy's trick?"  
  
"Do I look like some evil guy's trick Wyatt, I know you know you can trust me, and I'm sure you've seen weirder things in your life then me, coming back from the past," Chris stated trying desperately for Wyatt to understand.  
  
"This is just so crazy, Chris, and not to mention confusing, so your saying that you grew up in a whole other life? One where I was evil and you went back to the past to save me and now your back in the present, one that you saved?" Wyatt responded trying to grasp it all  
  
"Yeah, that's an easier way to put it." Chris responded  
  
"Your crazy Chris absolutely crazy!" Wyatt stated laughing a little  
  
"Yeah, But do you believe me, even a little bit?" Chris said biting his lip  
  
"Sure, I guess, I mean why not, we have always believed each others little stories Chris"  
  
"Except Wyatt this isn't a story" Chris replied, satisfied that Wyatt would go along with it, even though he might not truly believe it.  
  
Past  
  
Paige Matthews walked into the Kitchen at the Halliwell Manor Holding her nephew Chris in her hands slightly rocking him, to see Piper, Phoebe and Leo all sitting around drinking coffee.  
  
"There's my adorable little boy" Leo said staring at a Chris-holding-Paige  
  
"Why thanks Leo, only I'm not a little boy" Paige laughed handing baby Chris to his dad and taking a seat at the table  
  
Leo turned to Piper now having Chris over his shoulder "Do you think it'd be okay if I took the boy's to the park for a little while?" He asked  
  
"Be my guest, their your kids too" Piper responded  
  
"Thanks" Leo responded walking out of the kitchen to get Wyatt  
  
"So how'd it go exactly? With Leo and the Elders?" Paige asked Piper  
  
"Well he was happy to report that he is no longer an elder, or a whitelighter" Piper answered sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Paige answered confused  
  
"No, it's not a bad thing, I guess it's just Leo, I don't know if I'm ready to be with him again, and I think he feels the same way, I don't know why he would, he's the one that left us in the first place" Piper said standing up to get more Coffee  
  
"Yeah, but Piper you can't keep dwelling on that you know" Phoebe said to her older sister  
  
"Yeah, but I also don't want to rush anything." Piper answered "I just don't think I'm ready"  
  
Okay guy's done with that chapter, I'm not sure if it's longer but I did try, tell me what you think! Thanks again 


	7. The Blame Game

Okay Once again thanks for the reviews on chapter six. Now I am going to try and update at least every other day. But I am not so sure if I am going to be able to what with it being summer and what not, I have Cheerleading practice, and camp and what not, But Band Camp isn't until august and that will take up most of my time, But I plan on having this done by then. I guess what I am saying is, I am going to try my best to update but I won't leave you guy's hanging for more then five days lol ( onto the individual thank you's  
  
Winter Blaze: I'm am very glad you like it, and the switching back from past to future I hope it's not to confusing, thanks for the review!  
  
ChRsTiNe17: I am also glad that you like the switching back of past and future, Thanks a lot for the review  
  
Bubblz: Thank you very much for the review I appreciate it  
  
Michael: Thank you. I'm glad you think it's getting better and better, that's what I am aiming for! Lol  
  
Buffspike: (smiles) I'm glad you think I can do emotion! It means a lot to me (  
  
Tp96: I'm glad you think it's "okay" and like I said before, I am a very busy person I try and update as much as I can, I think you should under stand.  
  
Nautica7mk: Thanks for the kind words they mean a lot to me!  
  
Okay On with the story  
  
Chapter 7- The Blame Game  
  
Future  
  
Chris walked into the Front doors of the Manor, His mom and brother following quickly behind him. He smiled at the beautifully structured staircase, and the pictures of him and his brother hanging on the walls. It was like walking into a fairy tale, only better, because this was real.  
  
"Glad your home Chris" Phoebe smiled at as she came walking into the room from upstairs  
  
"Thanks" He smiled back just gazing at all he could have in this life.  
  
"Piper, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Phoebe said her attention now on her sister  
  
"Sure, Piper answered as she followed Phoebe's Lead into the Kicthen.  
  
"So, Does the Manor look any different then you remember it in your 'other life'?" Wyatt Questioned his little brother who was looking awed at the manor, which wasn't a museum.  
  
"Are you kidding Wyatt, it look's a bout 50 times different!" Chris replied still having a smiled glued on his face.  
  
Chris eyes fell on the wall by the stairs, which was broken with bits of wood, and plaster still on the floor  
  
"Is that from, well is that from where Bianca-"Chris said pointing at the broken wall  
  
"Yeah, I guess dad hasn't got a chance to fix it yet." Wyatt replied as if it was a normal thing in the house.  
  
As soon as Wyatt had mentioned his dad Chris realized he hadn't scene him since he woke up, he figured everything was different with him, at least he hoped.  
  
"Where is dad?" Chris asked Wyatt Blankly  
  
"Who knows, probably off helping a charge or something, he'll be home tonight, and he'll definitely be happy to see you. He was so worried, but of course, he's always been a little over protective." Wyatt responded  
  
"He has?" Chris asked but before Wyatt could answer Chris felt his head spinning as he was being pulled into yet another memory.  
  
.... The spinning stopped and this time the memory revealed Chris and Bianca sitting on the couch in the living room in the Manor. Chris figured himself to be about 17. Himself and Bianca we indulged in a make-out session, the lights were off and it was dark outside, and it seemed everyone was either sleeping or wasn't home.  
  
Present Chris watched himself making out with Bianca for a little while, occasionally whispering things into each other's ears. Until Bianca, with her hand behind Chris's Back formed an athame in her hand. In a ready position to stab him right in the back, literally.  
  
The Chris in the memory didn't seem to notice and continued his kissing, and right as Bianca went to stab him Leo orbed in the room to see his soon and Bianca, athame still in her hand.  
  
Bianca noticed Leo and the Knife poofed away but not in time, Leo noticed it.  
  
"Chris, stand up right now, and back away from Bianca" Leo stated with a shaky tone "Dad! What are you doing here?" Chris said finally breathing for air  
  
"Christopher, you will do as I say now come over here right now." Leo said still shaky  
  
Present Chris watched the scene and noticed Bianca looking just as confused as his past self was. 'She's a good actress' he thought to himself  
  
Chris grumbled loudly and walked over to his dad. "Why?" he protested when he reached his father  
  
"I think Bianca isn't who you think she is, I just saw her with an athame in a ready position to kill you Chris!" Leo persisted as his son looked at him with Disgust, Bianca with a extremely hurt look on her face.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt I would never hurt Chris!" Bianca Shot back in her defense.  
  
"Well I find that hard to believe considering what I just saw." Leo shot back looking as if he would kill her  
  
"Dad! I can't believe you would do this to me! You know Bianca wouldn't hurt me, or any of us for that matter!" Chris shot back Hotly  
  
"Chris, I'm only telling you what I saw!" Leo stated "Now get back over here" he yelled as Chris reached Bianca's side again  
  
"Come on baby let's go" He said to her grabbing her hand ready to orb  
  
"Chris if you leave with her your putting yourself in danger, I forbid you to go!!" Leo said almost yelling  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Chris scram at his father and orbed out with Bianca at hand.  
  
Present  
  
It was dark outside and Piper was sitting in her room holding Wyatt on her lap with Chris asleep in the Crib next to her.  
  
"You know Wyatt, I wish your Father wasn't so stubborn...No, I wish I wasn't so stubborn." Piper said to her 1 and a half-year-old son  
  
He stared back; seeming more interested in Piper's earrings then what she was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's my Fault I shouldn't have been so distant, I could of at least tried to keep our relanship together, but you know I had to let my feeling's get in the way."  
  
"Daddy" Wyatt said looking up at Piper  
  
"Yeah, I know, you and daddy want to be together a lot." Piper said until she noticed a shadow move and looked up to see Leo standing there.  
  
"Oh, Leo I didn't um, I didn't know you were here." Piper said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, sorry, it's my fault I should have knocked, but Piper it's not your fault, about our relanship you know."  
  
Piper didn't know how to respond so she kept listening  
  
"I'm the one that became an elder and left my Family, not you, you have nothing to be sorry about." Leo stated as Piper watched him  
  
"Yeah, But it's not your fault you became an elder." Piper replied tearing up  
  
"Let's not do this, play the blame game let's just.."  
  
"Try and fix it" Piper finished, smiling  
  
okay, another chapter done. I have a question for you guy's, which part do you like better, the Future, or the Present? As usual tell me what you think 


	8. Realizing what should be

Okay so, I had it within 3 days...that's pretty good for me lol, Thanks for telling me what you thought about liking either the future or the present, I think mostly everyone liked the future, I agree with you all lol Okay onto the individuals  
  
Charmed Lassie: Thank you very much! I appreciate what you said, I'm glad you like the whole Piper and Leo thing!  
  
tp96: Thank you for being understanding about updates, they are hard what with regular life, to bad we couldn't live in this fantasy world all the time huh? Lol Thank you very much for your review  
  
Winter blaze: Thanks for telling me what you think!  
  
Willows2: Thank you I'm glad you liked the whole Future memory sequence. I love writing them; it's fun to think of memories. And as always thanks for thr review  
  
buffspike: I am a big Chris fan too! I love him why'd he have to die? I am still in my fantasyland where he didn't die!  
  
Calen: Umm, Thanks for those few couple of reviews I appreciate it  
  
Trevhay: Thank you very much for those kind words! ( they made me feel special  
  
Chapter 8- realizing what should be -Future-  
  
"Whoa, Chris come on snap out of it" Wyatt was holding up his brother who had just experienced anther memory laps  
  
"Was I seriously that stupid?" Chris spat out of his mouth regaining his strength and standing up on his own.  
  
Wyatt had a perplexed look on his face "Umm, which time?" He laughed  
  
"Come on! I'm talking about the time when I was like 17 and Bianca like tried to kill me but I went with her! I was such an idiot, why didn't I listen to dad?" Chris threw out of his mouth all at once  
  
"Chris you thought you were in love, things happen but that was a while ago, you realized Bianca was evil eventually." Wyatt said looking Chris in the eyes  
  
"Yeah, you mean after she knocked me on my ass and sent me to the hospital for 2 and a half weeks?" Chris said finally getting angry at himself for being so stupid in this life "You never did explain to me why I was there"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Wyatt said remembering "But every time a try and tell you something you go into some weird trance as you experience some memories, but I'll try, you see after Bianca knocked you with that fireball I managed to teleketically throw her across the room but she seemed satisfied and shimmered out. I was confused all the same but healed mom and aunt Phoebe and moved onto you, but for some reason you wouldn't heal. I tried then dad tried and when Aunt Paige got home from Magic school she tried, none of us could, and you started getting really hot and we didn't have another choice, we took you to the hospital." Wyatt answered his brother.  
  
"But that doesn't make any since, why didn't I heal and why would I eventually wake up in the hospital?" Chris challenged his brother's story  
  
"I don't know little bro, none of us have yet to figure that out"  
  
"Well, I know one things for sure, I am going to find Bianca, then kill her"  
  
-Kitchen future-  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see Paige already sitting there holding an exasperated look on her face. Piper noticed the tension in the room.  
  
"What happen you two?" She asked wondering why the secret meeting in the kitchen  
  
"Bianca, she attacked" Paige answered holding a hand on the back of her neck massaging it a little.  
  
"She did? Are you guy's okay?" Piper countered worried  
  
"Yeah were fine, she didn't do much, all she wanted to know was where Chris was" Phoebe answered back sounding equally confused  
  
"Well you guy's didn't tell her right?" Piper asked looking at each of her younger sisters  
  
"Of course we didn't" Paige confirmed "Only we might want to tell Chris so he's on the look out."  
  
"I agree" Piper answered Back.  
  
As the trio went to tell Chris a Crash sounded from the living room  
  
"I think were to late."  
  
-Present-  
  
Piper woke up and turned her body and noticed Leo laying on the bed beside her. She smiled to her self. Everything was finally becoming more picture perfect. Her and Leo actually spent the night in the same bed together again, nothing had happened but it was special all the same.  
  
She reached over a caressed his back and he opened his eyes and turned to kiss her. She didn't feel awkward or anything it felt right. They embraced each other and spent a long time in that position.  
  
It was perfect everything about it was.  
  
Until Piper opened her eyes once more to look over at her side and see no Leo. She realized it was only a dream. But it was a dream she knew would become a reality soon  
  
-- Okay guys there's the update! Tell me what you think, Also if you have any ideas for the Present part, please let me know. And I just noticed something for Paige beng my favorite sister I haven't really included her much LoL it works, thanks for you help! Until next time-- 


	9. Things Happen

Okie dookie and another one here it comes. Not that you guys care but I have been having a pretty good summer so far, what about you guy's? Okay on to the individuals...  
  
Calen: I agree, I think Bianca is Chris's Responsibility; he definitely should take care of it! Thank you very much for the review  
  
winter blaze: I can't wait to see what I write next, LoL any way thanks for the review  
  
Charmed Lassie: Wow, thanks for the suggestions, I think I will take you up on that suggestion  
  
buffspike: Awe, thank you so much it means a lot that you like it (  
  
Barbas : All I can say is thank you very much for your awesome, awesome, awesome review it meant a lot! I love Chris too; I wish he didn't have to die (  
  
DrewFullerFan4Life: WOW, thanks a lot for your suggestions, I just might use those at the end of the story, might be a good way to end it, what do you think ;)  
  
Chapter 9- Things change  
  
-----Future-----  
  
"CHRIS?" Piper yelled into the next room as the three sisters went to see what the noise was, although they already had a big clue  
  
"You know Chris, I should have finished you off when I had the chance" Bianca said standing opposite an angry looking Chris, and a protective looking Wyatt  
  
"Only, you didn't and I thank you for that" Chris replied sarcastically  
  
"Doesn't mean I couldn't" Bianca stated angrily  
  
"Yes it does, if you could have killed me, you would have done so" Chris continued as a matter of factly  
  
"What happened Chris, two weeks ago you were all bent on us being together, you were to stupid to see that I never loved you, only that I was sent to kill you." Bianca stated clearly trying to press Chris's buttons  
  
"Yeah, well things change" Chris spat bitterly  
  
"Yeah, I guess they do" Bianca replied back as she formed a massage energy ball and focused to throw it at Chris but as she did Wyatt stepped closer to Chris and he energy shield formed around them the ball hit it and disappeared.  
  
"Not this time Bianca" Wyatt said threw the shield as it went down.  
  
"So Chris your not man enough to fight your own battles against a girl then huh?" Bianca said knowing Chris would feel stupid at the remark  
  
"No, I guess not" Chris said sounding satisfied, but not so much defeated "See, I can fight my own battles but I'd much rather have my family by my side"  
  
"Oh, well isn't that cute" Bianca said in a mocking tone "I'd hate to break up your little love feast but..." As she said those words her arm flew up and before Chris knew it he was being flown across the room landing awkwardly on the couch, but soon falling off, as he wasn't fully on it.  
  
There was unison of "CHRIS!" Cries from his three aunts and his brother who were all desperately watching the scene.  
  
"How'd you like that?" Bianca said sounding pretty satisfied with what she seemed to have accomplished  
  
"You little Bitch!" Wyatt scram back at her raising his hand to use his own telekinesis at Bianca but Chris stopped him  
  
"NO! WYATT DON'T!" Chris regained his strength to stand up "This is between me, and her!" He stated bitterly staring her in the eye not removing contact but getting closer and closer still.  
  
"What are you going to do Chris, your not going to kill me, you never could. You tried but you never could" Bianca said a bit of a taunt in her voice  
  
"Like I said before things change!" Chris said flinging his hand forward in turn sending Bianca across the room, Chris walked toward her a determined look on his face, a bit of blood was flowing out of his check from his last Crash across the room, but nothing was going to stop him now.  
  
He stood over here and she stared back up at him  
  
"Come on Chris, Kill me!" Bianca said staring him in the eye this time  
  
Chris quickly looked around the room and spotted a dagger (No doubt from another demon) laying on the table and he motion his hand as the dagger flew into his hand. He held it over her, wanting so badly to kill her but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he lowered the weapon and stepped back a step remembering everything from his other life, the other Bianca who had sacrificed herself for him in his other life.  
  
Bianca noticed the hint of weakness and used it as her opportunity to gain control she held out her hand and in turn Chris Flew across the room landing on the coffee table breaking the legs and landing with a Crash.  
  
He could feel the wooden shards cutting into his back and he couldn't move. He back ached with pain as he watched Bianca come and stand over him and he was just doing to her  
  
"And it looks like it comes down to this Christopher, and for a little while, I might have actually loved you" Bianca said trying to sound said  
  
"Well to bad I can't say the same about you." Chris replied bitterly not looking her in the eye  
  
Paige Piper and Phoebe we are standing next to each other watching the scene feeling helpless, there powers didn't work against hers, because before the last attack on them Bianca had taken a Charmed one blocking potion, they had later come to find out Chris had given to her when he thought she was in danger towards her. He had been wrong of course but caused himself danger at the moment  
  
"We have the vanquishing potion in the kitchen" Paige whispered into Piper's ear  
  
"Go get it, but be quite" Piper whispered back as Paige orbed out  
  
Her figured formed once again as she orbed back in with three Vials full  
  
Piper advanced on Bianca but Phoebe held her back  
  
"This is Chris's Battle remember, not ours, let him do it" Piper silently agreed by nodding her head and watching her son who was being kicked in the face  
  
Chris layed there looking up at Bianca who continually kicked in the side, the face he ached so bad but he knew what had to be done. He glared at his mom who was holding the potion  
  
He rolled over much to Bianca's surprise and Barely stood up. He looked weak, but determined. He waved his hand and the potion flew into his hand  
  
Bianca watched "You won't use that Chris, you know you won't" She replied so sure of it  
  
"We'll that's what you think!" Chris angerly replied, Flashbacks of himself and Bianca Flew through his mind, not just those of his life, but this one as well, he let the potion fly through the air until it hit Bianca  
  
Chris came to and saw Bianca Scream. Her Body Glowed white and then was engulfed in fire leaving her defaming scream filling the air.  
  
Wyatt ran to his brother's side "Are you okay Chris?" Wyatt said seeing the look in Chris's eyes  
  
"Yeah actually, they felt good"  
  
------Okay I hope you guy's liked the update tell me what you thought! And continue to have an awesome summer------ 


	10. And this is how it ends

And here I go with another update Thanks to all who reviewed on to the individuals  
  
Chrisishot: Thanks for the review, I agree I like Bianca being good too, lol but it happens ( Thank you your words made me happy  
  
Nicola: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it  
  
Willows2: Awe thanks so much! SO you saw the Finale? I cried so hard lol I was like holding my two best friends hands and we were all like dieing, then when the black screen came and it ended I got like Violent! Lol I was in Denial. SO I understand what you're going through, I think us fans need to make a support group hehe  
  
Okay on with the story  
  
Chapter 10- And this is how is goes  
  
-----Future-------  
  
The Three charmed ones stood side by side as they had just saw their nephew kill his first love. They never thought the day would come.  
  
Piper sighed a sigh of relief. 'He finally did it, the nightmare is over' she thought to herself  
  
"I'm so proud of you Chris" Paige said walking over and giving her nephew a hug  
  
"Aunt Paige, you're suffocating me!" Chris muffled voice trailed through and his aunt was squeezing him hard  
  
"Yeah, me two, I'm glad you did what you had to do. I must admit though I was surprised my your sudden decision to overcome your past." Phoebe answered her too now standing by her nephew  
  
Chris thought about telling his aunts about his real past, he turned to Wyatt silently asking for his approval, Wyatt just nodded his said showing it was up to Chris. He stared into his aunts, and his mother's eyes and decided against it  
  
"maybe another day" Chris muttered to himself  
  
"What was that sweety?" Piper asked her son  
  
"Nothing mom, nothing" He smiled at her, extremely happy, it had been a great day.  
  
-----Present----- (Several days later)  
  
Leo walked into the kitchen to see to Piper standing over the stove intently cooking something that was in the pot in front of her.  
  
Leo slowly snuck of behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she quickly jumped but turned to see her husband-to-be...again... Holding her. She smiled at him before playfully hitting him  
  
"Leo! You could have given me a heart attack!" She exclaimed loudly  
  
"Sorry, you just looked so beautiful standing over here" Leo said staring into her eyes  
  
"Oh stop it Leo I wasn't doing anything 'beautiful' I was cooking vegetables" She said slightly emabarrsed  
  
"Anything that you do is Beautiful" He answered back  
  
"Now that was just corny Leo...But I Love you all that same" She teased happily  
  
"I'm Glad, And I love you too."  
  
-----Future-----  
  
Wyatt and Chris sat opposite each other on Chris's bed indulged in a conversation.  
  
"So, what made you decide not to tell them?" Wyatt Questioned his brother  
  
"I just figured, I mean why tell them. They already know I came back to the past." Chris said shrugging slightly  
  
"Wait, how, I thought you didn't tell them" Wyatt said with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"I didn't but they have to know because they remember me from there past, well future me, because they saw me come back when you were a baby to save you." Chris explained lightly  
  
"What?! Hold on let my brain catch up." Wyatt laughed slightly  
  
Chris laughed too "I know it confuses me sometimes too, but I just figured, I'm not even going to bother, I mean I am having memory lapses all the time now, by the time a week comes I am going to remember everything that happened anyway." Chris explained to Wyatt who still looked confused  
  
"Yeah, I guess, it all works, I'm just glad your okay"  
  
"And I'm just glad I went back to do what had to be done, and succeeded" Chris Smiled back, he had done the right thing, now he could finally get on with his life.  
  
Okay guy's it's over ( But I had a really great time, and I got so many reviews 49, up until this chapter! I am so happy and it might not seem like a lot but it is! I Thank you all who reviewed, tell me what you think! And I'm not done with "stuff happens" yet, I still have a couple chapters left there so you can check that out, and before you know it hopefully I'll be sitting there and get another Brilliant idea to write about. Until then THANKS! 


End file.
